Fire and lighting
by blackcree
Summary: Can the Yu Yu gang catch two of the most famous thieves in Makai and help them to get over their tragic past (First fanfic please no flamers)
1. Default Chapter

Blackcree: Hi people out there in fan fiction land my name is Blackcree and I shall be amusing you for the next while here to join me is Shelly as I amuse myself with this thumbtack

Shelly: Hello everyone I'm Shelly I helped Blackcree out with this Fan fiction an yes I am the smarter one in this thingy but first we have to get Blackcree or Tori to admit something

Blackcree: Hey you told them my secret identity Oh yes I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho I wish I did though T-T

Chapter 1

Fire and Lighting

"Nice of you to finally join us this century Yusuke." The small ruler said sarcastically as a blacked haired boy sat down in a seat across from an orange haired boy.

"Love you to binky breath. Now what did you call us here for." Yusuke demanded

"I'm getting to that." The pint sized ruler said picking up the remote a pressing a series of buttons a screen slowly lowered towards the four boys

"I want you guys to split up and find these two people." The tiny ruler told them showing them a picture of a red haired girl and a pair of glowing golden eyes.

"Um Koenma sir don't you have a better picture on that other one?" The red haired boy asked

"I'm sorry Kurama this is the best picture we could get of him." Koenma said apologetically

"This is going to be easy find two punks." The orange haired man piped in

"But this girl here looks so young an innocent you sure you didn't screw up on this one?" Yusuke asked Koenma nodded

A red haired girl stood above a volcano holding a pole and she jumped in letting the magma engulfed her and she soon disappeared beneath the surface.

"Young mistress, There is some strange man here to see you." The volcano rumbled

"Hn." The girl said swimming to the surface her armor was old and rusty and her kendo pole was scratched up. She climbed out of the magma to greet a demon her height with black hair that stood straight up.

"Are you the on Sol'leks was telling me about?" The girl said happily "Yes baka onna now your going to see Koenma." The demon replied roughly "But I want to play a game first." The girl said innocently

The dragon's hair blew in the wind as the it looked over its village and saw a red blur and black blur trespassing in its domai

The dragon remained in the shadows and moved towards the trespassers

"You're good at this game." The fire youkai thought happily inside her head when she slammed into something and when she looked up a dark shadow figure stood there

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled "Playing tag." The child told the figure a grin across her face she stood up and felt the aura behind her she jumped out of the way missing an attack aimed at her.

"You are not good at this game." The girl tells him grinning sitting on top of a tree branch taking out her kendo pole "Cree you are under arrest." The demon said "Shot gun!" A voice shouted from behind the girl. Cree saw blue balls of aura coming at her she put her hands in front of her and shut her eyes. Cree heard a crackle of electricity she grinned ear to ear the dragon had saved her.

"Thank you." She said telepathically the dragon made no response "It's not nice to ignore people you know." Cree told the dragon she walked forward and ZAP. She had hit the field "Ow." She said rubbing the spot where she got Zapped by the field

The field goes down an Cree looked at the human that had shot at her now all she wanted was revenge

"Here human." She growled jumping up in the air slamming her trusty pole upon his head a large bump grew on his head. He turned around an glared at you. You giggle an back away from the furious

Tori: That's chapter one for now hope you like it an no Flamers I beg of you

Shelly: In other words please comment


	2. Meeting Koenma

Chapter 2

Fire and Lightning

Shelly: Wow you finally made the second chapter, were sleeping of something?

Taji: Hey I was just too lazy to write the second chapter geez you're so mean you know that.

Shelly: Well if you just made the chapter on time I would have been a happier person now wouldn't I?

Taji: I don't know would you be happier?

Shelly: sweat drop Just explain the new stuff before I have to smack you again.

Taji: Right happy face when you see something like this "text", that is talking when you see something like this o0 (text) that is thinking, when you see something like this o0 (text) that means speaking telepathically, and when you see something like this ((text)) that is a little comment I made ph34r it!

Shelly: Just start the story and disclaim it before you get smacked again.

Taji: Right I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

The amber haired girl shot towards the trees, she looked back at the blacked hair man chasing her. "Gah don't hurt me the monkey made me do it I swear!" She shouted as she ran faster trying to avoid the sprit energy being shot towards her head.

The girl closed her eyes and ran faster until she smacked into a tree, she sat up and looked at the man. She blinked and stood up "Noodle?" She asked the man looked at her confused and irritated o0 (It this girl a ditz or what.) The girl blinked and frowned. o0 (I'm not a ditz meanie head I'm smarter then any of you lap dogs will ever be! )

The blacked haired man growled he picked up the girl by the collar and held her so his brown eyes were glaring right into her crimson eyes. "What did you just say short stuff!" He shouted the girl flinched slightly at the sound; she narrowed her eyes and smirked slightly. "I said I'm smarter then you lap dogs will ever be." She said her voice challenging.

The man raised his fist and the girl looked at it wide eyed, the fist shot towards her face. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and she heard chuckling she opened one of her eyes slightly and saw the guy chuckling. The girl growled "What's so funny!" She yelled the man looked at her and laughed harder "Your face it was priceless." He manages to say between his laughs.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The girl shouted as a glow came from her hand, her red eyes seemed to have fire within them, and she punched the man in the jaw making him fly backwards as she jumped out of his grasp. Her eyes narrowed on him as she opened her hands fire started to grow "You idiotic ninjen!" She growled as she shot forward. She threw fire balls at him as fast as her body could let her go.

The dragon smelled smoke coming from the forest, the creature took out a rusty sword and faced the red headed enemy and the shorter threat. The small man laughed at the sight of the sword. "I thought that the dragons were more warriors like, that sword is a pathetic excuse of a weapon." He laughed the caramel eyes narrowed as lighting flashed through the sky.

The small red head girl saw the thunder, she let down her guard and she flew backwards seeing spots. She felt her hair being ripped out as she was dragged towards the other fight, she tried reaching towards the enemy and she heard him talking. "Ok dude put the sword down and the little kid doesn't get hurt." The man demanded

The dragon put away the sword, the creature looked at the girl o0 (Stupid kid getting in the way.) The red haired human walked forward and swung his rose whip so that the dragon was caught within its grasp. The red haired man started walking after his team mates at the dragon stayed in the shadows avoiding the light as much as possible.

"Put me down! I'm not luggage!" The girl screamed at Yusuke, she was thrashing around trying to make him drop her. "Yhea because luggage isn't annoying, like little brats are." Hiei commented the girl glared at him. "What was that?" She growled as she tried to get out of Yusuke's grasp Kurama sighed as a sweat drop rolled down his head.

The five of them arrived at a castle; the doors opened slightly allowing the five of them to get in "Kouwbara better have a good reason for not coming on this mission." Yusuke grumbled as he entered Kowenma's office with the thrashing girl slung over his shoulder still. He dropped her on the floor and rubbed his shoulder the dragon and Kurama entered the room.

"Well Hello Cree." Koenma said sweetly the girl growled "I hate you Koenma." She growled as she leaned against the wall Koenma sighed and looked at the dragon and Kurama "Hello Shorin." He said happily the dragon didn't respond. The whip slowly unwrapped itself around the dragon, the dragon started walking out of the door.

"Shorin I want you to help my team." Koenma said the Shorin continued walking "I'll bring him back." Koenma said his voice almost pleading Cree looked between the two the dragon turned and faced Koenma "Fine." Shorin said as she walked out of the shadows showing her golden eyes and brown hair in a long braid that reached her waist.

The team's mouth nearly touched the floor, Cree did nothing and closed her eyes and seemed to drift into a light sleep. "What?" Shorin asked coldly her armor seemed to be a littled bit tattered "You're a girl!" Yusuke shouted. "Hn." Hiei said Kurama studied the dragon saying nothing. Cree pushed herself off the wall her eyes shut "Noodles where are thou?" She asked as she walked forward right past the team, Hiei smirked and got out his fist curled up and he punched the girl on the side of the head sending her backwards. "Ow." She mumbled

"Hey what was that for!" The girl yelled "For being a idiot." Hiei replied and leaned against the wall, Cree rubbed her head and stood up saying nothing. "So why ya drag us here Koenma?" Cree asked annoyed "Yes I would rather be guarding my village then be by any of you idiots." Shorin said coldly.

"What do you mean idiots!" Cree shouted "I mean that you all amount to idiots." Shorin said annoyed with the small girl demon, her golden eyes turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Why are you demons working for Koenma aren't you supposed to hate him or something like that unless your traitors or something like that." Shorin said as she faced Koenma


End file.
